Myrtle Mistake
by Drager
Summary: Because of Myrtle action, Jumba was force to do drastic action to save Lilo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Lilo and Stitch

Experiment language. I don't how to write it so I going to write what they mean.

There is a note I would like to be read.

Myrtle Mistake

Lilo sat liking at the roof she been under for weeks. She tries to push her upper body up. With a scream of pain she drops to the bed. She never hater Myrtle more that she did now. Because of her and the three that follow her, she was mangle. If Jumba was around she would have not survive.

With the left side of her head cover, she had to look around with her right eye. Her entire mouth as broken by it so now she had to drank. She looks at the dull grey cast on her right forearm. Her legs were both in a cast. She use her only good are to lift her cover. She looks down to see the healing scar doing down her chest. Jumba is not telling anyone about what he did to save her.

She looks over a shelf. There were two prompt up cards from a store. Beside them were crayon color cards. She still remembers hearing the fight over the color the experiments had. They were welcome change to the quiet that normally rest around she.

Then she heard the elevator to her room coming. She watches as Jumba came into view. "Little girl," he said, "We're ready for the last part of the treatment. It's pain so Little Girl will sleep through it." He ejected something onto her.

Later Lilo opens her eyes. With both eyes, she looks into a mirror. Her right forearm was cover in light blue fur with a hand made up of three fingers and thumb. The legs that were apart of her body were replace by ones cover like light blue fur with three two feet. She watches as the nails come from her new digits. Her left eye was a black purl. Her left ear was pointer than it was before and her nose was smaller. Thanks to three weeks of rest her hair was long but now she has a light blue strip just left of the center of her head. She opens her mouth and found sharp teeth like Stitch. Her tongue grew longer and to a point. She look to her left to find many jars hold what she guesses was former parts of her.

* * *

I wrote this quickly so please over look the grammar.

This was more of an ideal if Lilo has parts of her change to that of an experiment but still part human.

I have other stories I'm writing so I do not know if I can continue this story. I have other stories I'm writing so I do not know if I can continue this story. Depending on the reviews I many continue Mixing Danger and/or Myrtle Mistake. If I don't continue then feel free to use this ideal.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Lilo and Stitch

Experiment language. I don't how to write it so I going to write what they mean.

I am sorry if I got how Jumba talk wrong.

Myrtle Mistake

Jumba sat in his lab aboard the ship. He watches as Lilo over a monitor. She wore black shorts and white shirt. She just sat on the bed watching her new blue fur hand open and close. Jumba just cross his fingers and lower his glaze.

Behind him a screen told of an incoming call. Jumba turn to see an image of the leader of grand counsel with her normal stern face. "Jumba, I read your last report. I found many details missing. I want to know more," She said.

"What you want to know?" Jumba asked.

"I want to know why," the councilwoman said, "As in why you did what you did? I want it from the beginning. You know you can not refuse report about any experiment including H001."

Jumba nodded and started. "The event leading to this started with the local little girl commander Myrtle. In order to gain rank with the local girls, Little Girl accepted the assignment."

"And what was this task?" the councilwoman asked.

"Enter a cave for a given amount of time. 626 had to remain outside. The cave was closed off after 513's earthquake made it unstable. While Little Girl is in the cave, the roof started to fall. 626 got Little Girl out. Little Girl still had many injuries. My report detail what the local medical provider told us."

"That is the only part that of the report you have great detail in."

Jumba nodded and said, "I knew I could save her."

"Why did you transplant experiments parts?" The councilwoman asked.

"I do not have the tools needed to make clones and I know little of robots," Jumba said, "Also, I am still trying to pay the fine from the last incident."

"627," The councilwoman said, "You still have not submitted a report."

"I came up with a genius way to save Little Girl. You said that I could not make experiments nothing was mention about making parts. I even use Little Girl's DNA to make sure they won't be rejected. I have on the computer because I have to include it in the H001 reports. Any organ that was hurt in Little Girl I replace."

"You gave us list," the councilwoman said, "Her skull was badly broken. You place it, her left eye and ear, her nose, mouth and tongue. I'm sure that you replace something else on the list that is not on the list. Her left arm was not hurt but her right forearm was lost as well as her legs. You place a number of organs including: heart, a lung, and stomach. Continue to report about H001." She presses a button and the screen flicker. "I stop the recording. Any thing else we talk about will not be in the reports. How long do you think that you can keep Lilo the way she is now? Her human side will age as her experiment will not. One day you will need to make her a full experiment. When will that day be?"

"I just wanted to save Little Girl," Jumba said, "I am thinking that there is more to the problem."

"You are correct," the councilwoman said, "There are other on the grand council that been demanding removal of all humans then remove from the world. Some are going as far as to saying to remove all the water as well."

"They have others motives," Jumba said.

"That is correct," the councilwoman said, "Since the earth is not apart of the galactic alliance but are in our space, There are those that see the planet as a resource to be use. Other members thank earth should be left alone."

"The change in Little Girl is at the center of the new debate," Jumba said.

"That is correct. Some claim with Lilo the way she is she now can not perform her duties of getting the experiments to be good. We need her to prove that she can still make experiments good."

"Little Girl needs time," Jumba said.

"The council agrees with that. Jumba by the way Earth does not have children commanders. This Myrtle is a bully."

"I must get ready to explain Little Girl new part," Jumba said.

Stitch lay on the couch. He right arm drape over edge as he stairs at the blank screen. It has been weeks since he chooses to go outside. He lost Angel but this is worst. He knew so little about Angel but Lilo they been together for a long time.

Meanwhile, Nani sat at the kitchen trying to wait calmly for word from Jumba. Her fingers were intertwined as she rests her head on them. She knew that Jumba saved her little sister's life but she also knew that Jumba never act the way others do.

"Big Girl," Jumba said, "Little Girl is doing fine. She just needs some time to adjust to the change." Nani head drop onto the table. "She was following me." Just then they heard nails ripping through the floor. Nani was too busy waiting for Lilo to worry about Stitch pulling his nails from the floor.

Lilo enters the room. She smiles keeping her lips together. She wave at them using her new three finger hand. "As you can see," Jumba said, "I use experiment parts to replace the damage part of Little Girl."

"What," Nani yelled. She ran to her sister and wraps her in a hug. "How can she have a normal life?"

"Nani, not so load," Lilo said trying pushing out of the hug, "My new ear can hear sound better." Nani look into the eyes of her sister. One was normal and the other was like a black purl. "Jumba may be able to find a way so I could look normal. I'm still alive."

"Lilo fluffy," Stitch said rubbing Lilo's blue fur legs.

"Lilo," Pleakly said walking into the room, "You been in bed for weeks. You haven't had a bath in a long time. You're starting to smell."

"You and Stitch both need one," Nani said, "I clean your room."

"Alright Nani," Lilo said.

The moment Lilo left the room, Nani head drop in her hands once more. Air rapidly enter and exit her mouth. "How can Lilo have a normal life like that?"

"Don't worry," Pleakly said, "There are other strange creatures in the galactic alliance."

Jumba said, "Little Girl best friend with one of kind Experiment. She also has shown abilities beyond her years. Having her live a normal life would not allow her to live to her full potential. Also having by ingenious modification to Little Girl would protect her from experiments."

* * *

largefish8 – I hope that tells how she was hurt.

Princess pac – Thanks.

Imagi – I choose to begin the story a little after the start.

Hamishwarfare – I have read story with Lilo becoming full experiment but not only part. Nani is in shake and will recover in the next chapter.


End file.
